


Chibi Love

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Chibi, Chibi North Italy (Hetalia), Chibitalia - Freeform, Cute, M/M, POV Chibitalia, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Chibitalia manages to come up with something for Holy Rome's birthday. What is his gift going to be and what will Holy Rome's reaction be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Holy Rome~ Have a Chibi Italy~ I hope you all enjoy reading this!
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

“Hmm…” My eyes sweep the landscape outside. “What would he want?” I ask the empty room, a hint of desperation to my voice.

 

Holy Rome’s birthday is three days away from now. Three! I still have no idea what to get him but nothing I’ve thought of suits him! A sigh leaves me as I continue to look outside, hoping that something will give me an idea.

 

There’s nothing I can really give him here that he doesn’t already have and I don’t want to trouble Hungary or Austria to get me something… It’s just, I think that Holy Rome deserves something from me for his birthday! I just can’t think of what...

 

An idea appears in my mind, “Ooh…” I think he would like that, at least it’d be made by me at the very least. But where would I get the paints necessary for this...and the free time as well? I’d need several hours opened up over the next few days for it to even be possible… But first...

 

I turn and skip out of the room, looking into the rooms with the doors open. I don’t want to yell to find her as it could disturb Austria, but I need Ms. Hungary~ 

 

My eyes open halfway in delight when I see her sweeping one of the rooms and I giggle, getting her attention, “Ms. Hungary~” I say softly but happily.

 

She smiles at me, her emerald eyes lighting at my appearance, “Yes, Chibitalia?” She asks, smiling as she pauses in her sweeping.

 

“Would you mind getting me some paints?” I ask, trying to look as adorable as I possibly can.

 

“That could be difficult, but what would they be for? Maybe it’d convince Roderich to let me buy them.” She asks, looking at me curiously.

 

“They’re for a painting for Holy Rome’s birthday~” I say with a soft giggle and she smiles.

 

“Well, for him, he’d likely let you have some paints. I’ll ask him about it later and I could possibly have some tomorrow.” She returns, her eyes crinkling with her smile.

 

“Ve~ Grazie, Ms. Hungary~” I say before giggling again and she just smiles.

 

“I have to continue sweeping now. Why don’t you go finish up your chores? If you finish them quick enough, Roderich should be playing in an hour~” She says and my eyes widen happily.

 

“Si, Ms. Hungary~ I will!” She chuckles softly at this before sending me on my way and I giggle as I skip down the halls, happy to be getting some paints for Holy Rome’s birthday. Everything seems to be coming together just fine~

 

I quickly get to work on my chores, not wanting to miss out on Austria practicing his piano~ He’s so good at it and I want him to teach me when I get older and he said he would! I just love the instrument as it’s so pretty~ 

 

I giggle when I realize that I have finished the chores before his practice, as when I enter the piano room, he’s putting his music down and is just about to sit down. I peek into the room and let out a soft ‘ve,’ getting his attention.

 

“Chibitalia, you can come listen, if you vant.” I giggle and nod, coming into the room and he lets me sit on the bench beside him. He looks at me sternly, “Have you finished all of your chores?” 

 

I nod, my eyes opening halfway to show the honesty shining in them. “Yes, Mr. Austria!” He smiles, his violet eyes sparkling with happiness. 

 

“Gut, now, any requests?” I think of a song and tell him and he smiles and nods, stretching out his fingers and beginning to play.

 

I sway slightly beside him as the music surrounds me, awed by the level of skill that he plays with. He doesn’t mess this up once and I love the beautiful way that the melody flows playfully around~

 

The rest of the day passes easily and my eyes light up when first thing the next morning, Ms. Hungary brings some paints into my room~ I giggle softly at this as I have the canvas necessary for it, I just didn’t have the paint~

 

Now...I just need to get some time off from Austria today and tomorrow so that I have the time necessary to make this painting bella~ I sneak off to where I think Austria might be, that being his office, and I nervously knock on his door. 

 

“Come in.” He says and I do, him looking down at me kindly, “Ja, Chibitalia? Vhat do you vant?” 

 

I smile at this, looking up at him with a pleading look, one I know is adorable, “I’d like some time off from chores today and tomorrow, please~” 

 

He tilts his head, his violet eyes calculating, “Hmm, vhat for?” 

 

I giggle at this, “Holy Rome’s birthday is the day after tomorrow and I want to paint him something~” 

 

He just smiles, “Alright. I knew Elizaveta had a reason for getting zhe paints. But don’t forget, you still have some chores to do today, but I vill not make you do all of zhem as you are making Holy Rome a present.” 

 

“Ve~ Grazie, Mr. Austria!” He just chuckles at this as I look at him with my eyes half-open.

 

“Now go on, go paint him that painting.” I just return this with a ‘si’ before running off, him going back to his work once I leave. 

 

I head to my room and put the canvas where I can look outside at the same time, laying out my paints and brushes, looking over them to select the best one to start with. I grin and select my brush, beginning to paint the scene as I see it in my head, hoping that Holy Rome won’t think it too much.

 

I get to what I consider the halfway point, which is mainly everything but the background, before quitting to do my chores and let it dry. She bought really good quality paints so it’ll take a bit for everything to set properly, so it’s a good stopping point for today. If I started the background, I could potentially screw everything up and I don’t want to do that! 

 

The rest of the day passes quickly while I do my chores, spending a bit of time with Ms. Hungary when I’ve finished them. The next morning, I wake up and start painting almost immediately, just wanting to get the background finished so it has plenty of time to dry~

 

When I finish it, I sign my name with a heart in the bottom right corner, hoping that he’ll like this~ I just don’t want it to be too much…

 

I then leave to go do my chores and I’m surprised when I don’t bump into Holy Rome at all today. I guess he might have been busy but I’m glad he doesn’t know of my present for him~ I don’t want to ruin the surprise before tomorrow.

 

The next morning, I giggle when I wake up, excited to give Holy Rome his gift. After breakfast, I go to find him when he suddenly turns and looks at me with icy cold eyes.

 

“H-holy Rome?” I ask, a tiny bit nervous about the way he’s almost glaring at me.

 

“Yes, Italy?” He returns and I squeak slightly as his gaze intensifies.

 

“I m-made a present for you...Happy birthday, Holy Rome~” I say sweetly, him looking at me shocked.

 

“Y-you made a gift...for me?” I nod and his eyes grow even more shocked, seeming to lose some of their coldness with this new emotion. “Where is it?” 

 

“It’s in my room if you’d like to see it~” I say softly and he nods. I smile before leading him to my room, the canvas under a tarp so that he won’t be able to see it until I reveal it. 

 

I walk over to the easel before saying, “Ready?” He nods and I make a nervous expression before pulling the cloth off of the canvas, his eyes widening when he sees the painting.

 

The painting is of us together on a hill facing away from the one looking at the painting. We’re rather close and the sun is setting beautifully in the background. In fact, the version of me is resting his head on the Holy Rome in the painting. 

 

He looks at me in shock, “Y-you...made this for me?!” He asks and I smile.

 

“But of course! You’re so wonderful, how could I not? I know sometimes you’re scary...but I think you really deserve this…” I say, my eyes opening fully to look at him.

 

He looks stunned at this and I skip over to him before saying, “I want to say something else…” He just nods and I smile, “Ti amo, Holy Rome~” His eyes widen and he looks so stunned~

 

“I-Italy...Ti amo anch’io.” He says and I giggle happily. My eyes widen with shock when he presses his lips to my cheek, both of our faces lighting up a bright red. I just curl into his side and he smiles at this, more of the ice thawing from his expression~

 

Later in the day, Ms. Hungary comes looking for us and I just hear a soft giggle before she leaves the room. I don’t really care, I just snuggle into Holy Rome, happy that he returns my feelings for him. All in all, I think his birthday worked out perfectly for both of us~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
